Threesome? No thank you
by superdenise6
Summary: Short story involving the infamous love triangle between Bo, Lauren, and Dyson. The group finds themselves in a bind as some love triangle loving may be necessary. Wrote for my friend Lex on a whim for her bday. Enjoy.


"Come on Doc, ya gotta run faster than that, I'm carrying Bo for Christ sakes!"

"You know Dyson, this isn't going to help me with catching my breath if you are causing me to yell!"

"Doc, look we just got attacked by several of The Morrigans minions with gnarly claws and even more wicked teeth, she's lost a lot of blood..." he trails off.

"Hello, I was there! She gasps still winded, "We need to get her to the hospital now so I can treat her."

"No," Dyson interrupts as he looks down at Bo's bloody body, "if you want to save your girlfriend we need to get her back to my place."

As Lauren jumps in the truck and Dyson gingerly places Bo on top of Lauren, she knew by holding the pulse on Bo's neck and by the warm blood that was soaking her that Dyson was right, no matter how much it pains her, Bo needed to feed, soon. She winced and closed her eyes, as she kissed Bo on the forehead and Bo reached up to weakly clutch Lauren's hand. "Don't worry Honey, we will get you help soon," she whispered as Dyson sped off.

Dyson carries Bo into his apartment and lays her on the bed, "Dyson I have some stuff in my bag here, I need a few things from you," as she throws her stethoscope around her neck, "I need clean sheets and a few towels, also a glass plate and some boiling water."

"Whoa whoa Lauren time out, do we have time for this?" Lauren stands up annoyed and hurries towards Dyson.

"Look, she may still have one or two claws in her which we know are poisonous, even if you cant wait to heal her, there are some things I need to do first!" she snaps. Knowing a big part of that was her jealousy of the inevitability she had to face shortly, she paused and took a deep breath, "Dyson I'm sorry," she looked at him as he stared at the floor.

"I know, I understand Doc, I do.." His voice trailed and Lauren felt guilty.

"I'll go gather what you asked for," she smiled and nodded, "thank you."

As she cleaned Bo's wounds after extracting the last claw, Bo stirred and grunted in pain. "I know honey, that's the last one," as she placed the razor sharp claw onto the plate. She handed everything to Dyson and said that's it, my part is done. Dyson takes everything away, and Lauren takes Bo by the hand to rouse her, "Bo, Dyson will be back to give you what you need," she states sadly with watery eyes.

"What, what no...please" She mutters almost in and out of consciousness.

"Honey, Bo, I've done all I can for you" she takes her hand and kisses it, as Dyson walks up on the scene. "You know I can't," Lauren blinks a tear.

As Dyson looked at them he knew why Lauren was so upset, he knew that Lauren ok'd feeding off others, but that probably "others" did not include him. As Bo stirred a bit with a furrowed brow, he knew she was upset too, upset because she didn't want to hurt Lauren but he was also upset because the realization of how much they loved each other, but knew the severity of Bo's condition. "Lauren, you have to join us."

Out of Lauren's tears she laughed heartily, "Dyson, please give me some viable options that doesn't include you and I naked for some sort of threesome fantasy," she laughed.

"Lauren, I'm serious, we don't have time for this, she fading fast and I'm trying to help you both with this and this is the only thing I know she will agree to."

Lauren scoffed at the idea, and as she knelt by Bo's side and had no luck in coaxing her otherwise, she reluctantly tried one more time. "Sweetie, it's ok, I will be right here the whole time, I swear I will not move from your side you can look at me, and I will be right here as you get what you need, I promise, please.."

Bo barely breathed as she was starting to drift. "I'll take that as a yes," Lauren said under her breath as she didn't even know what she was doing. I'll just pretend he isn't here, she said to herself, oh God naked him, naked me, get a grip a Lauren she thought.

As Dyson saw the Doc's internal struggle and Bo's external struggle he knew he needed to help now. "Lauren, why don't you just get in the bed with Bo and hug her and kiss her she needs to feel you there, she's a succubus she feeds on sexual energy not just chi."

"I think I know the anatomy of my own girlfriend...I'm sorry," she paused. "I know you're right."

She looked concerned at Bo and her rapidly deteriorating condition, she slid in under the covers and gently caressed her hair away from her face she placed a soft kiss on her lips to carefully wake her as Dyson removed his shirt. As they continued to kiss he slid behind Bo and cradled her body as Lauren continued to sensually kiss her. This was helping her only a little bit, so she intentionally tugged the sheet down to reveal her breasts and settled in on them so Dyson could move in.

Dyson was struck by this and surprisingly aroused, although he never thought of the Doc that way, as Bo started to moan he took his opportunity to close her moan with a deep kiss, "Lauren" she breathed through his kiss. "I'm right here honey, I'm here it's ok," she nodded to him to go ahead, and Bo would not extract his chi. "Jesus" Lauren breathed.

She turned Bo's head to look her as she started to remove her clothing. She knew Bo had to be aroused enough to extract his chi in front of her. At this point Lauren had to let go of her inhibitions for Bo's sake. She looked over at Dyson and said "help me will you?"

Dyson almost lost it and laughed, but Lauren threw him a look and cocked her head sideways as to say, look we need to get her hot, and it needs to be now.

He lost his snicker and reached over to Lauren's dress shirt and helped her unbutton it, they both noticed as Bo perked up, it was working -sexual energy was in the room, no matter how forced. As Dyson slid her dress shirt off, he was actually impressed by Lauren's toned body. They both simultaneously began to work Bo's body, topless, trying to get her aroused to the point of feeding. Bo moaned at the kisses her body was getting, still not enough.

Lauren and Dyson didn't even talk anymore, just threw each other glances and motions, and as all three were there a radiant aura shined the room, bright and strong and the two of them worked towards a common goal for the love of the same woman. Lauren felt gratitude towards Dyson because she knew how painful it must be, but he loved her Bo. Dyson looked over at Lauren he smiled and was thinking the exact same thing, just then something unexpected happened.

Lauren reached over to Dyson and kissed him, Dyson wasn't surprised nor did he pull away, he grabbed Lauren by the back of her head and caressed her body and pulled her into him and as tongues intertwined and bodies pressed Bo sat straight up, in shock but also aroused. As she saw her former and current lover kiss each other with real passion it starting to ignite her fire. She was in the middle of two people who legitimately loved her. She tugged at Lauren's pants, as Lauren reached for his.

As all three were completely nude, Lauren settled in between Bo's legs, beneath the sheets. She kissed her neck and her breasts as Bo hungrily traveled Lauren's body, Lauren felt the sheet lift as she felt the heat of the wolf's body engulf them. He pressed against them as Lauren made love to Bo, he waited for her go ahead. Lauren carefully slid her hand between her legs and began slowly making Bo's heat rise.

As she moved with each of Bo's moans she knew it had to be more. She grabbed Dyson and moved him behind her, she moved her hair to the side and grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. Dyson began to kiss Lauren on her neck and began massaging her breast, and as Lauren continued Dyson then moved to touching Lauren, at this moment it was no longer a threesome, this was three beings enraptured by this aura that had them entranced. Lauren's moans were simultaneous to Bo's, just then her eyes began to turn, she grabbed Dyson from behind and said "get ready," as she pulled him in while pushing herself further into Bo, as she climaxed her eyes glowed bright blue, she moved to the side so Dyson could intercept the succubus trance and let her feed.

They collapsed on the bed, Dyson from the wicked chi feed, Lauren from sheer physical exertion, and whatever she imagined did not transpire in the bed. Bo laid there in between them smiling. "I feel great," they all three laughed as Lauren and Dyson make eye contact.

"I love you both for doing this, I know it had to take a lot of acting on your part and nakedness, but you will never know what you both mean to me."

As they made eye contact and smiled it was because they both knew what they felt was real and wasn't sexual, it was the bond of the succubus they will never stop loving.


End file.
